Nightwhisker's Betrayal
by Appocalyypso
Summary: Hey, I'm Nightwhisker, and this is my Clan. I was the most loyal cat you could find anywhere in the four new Clans- WhiskerClan (mine!), CloudClan, RavenClan, and MoonClan. But then I met him... he took my breath away. But he wasn't from my Clan, so I had a decision to make- betray the Clan, or betray my heart... rated K .
1. Chapter 1

Follow the story of Nightwhisker, a loyal WhiskerClan deputy, who suddenly betrays her Clan and falls for a rival Clan's deputy. (Constructive criticism is appreciated, and I hope you like it!)

BTW, I don't own Warriors, even though I want to. Uh, the only thing I get credit for are some of the names and the Clans… and the book, which I'm calling Nightwhisker's Betrayal.

Happy Hunting!

Nightwhisker looked over her shoulder. Following her were five cats: Beetlenose, Whitelove, Fawnspots, Heartstorm, and Blueleaf. She turned back around, watching her step. She saw ahead of her Shadewillow, her best friend and WhiskerClan's medicine cat, following their Clan's great leader, Shiningstar, with a sleek, dark grey pelt, shining and shifting in the wind. He was a desirable mate, she knew, except she had no affections for him. But her mother, Lilacfrost, wanted Nightwhisker to bear his kits. She knew she needed to find a mate, but she hadn't felt anything for any cat in moons, other than one… when she was an apprentice, she'd seen an attractive tom... A CloudClan apprentice had caught her eye… but then she had learned the Warrior Code, and she pulled away. She still saw him sometimes. He'd grown into a fine young warrior…

"Watch out, Nightwhisker! Tree root!" She snapped back to reality just in time to hop over. After warning the others behind her, she thanked Shadewillow, who replied, "You're welcome, Nightwhisker. Are you daydreaming again?" Shadewillow started to tease her.

"Nightwhisker, for all her loyalty and StarClan-given wisdom, could not stop fawning over a tom…" Shadewillow joked in a dramatic voice. "And they never saw each other again… but she dreamt of the day when they, tails twined, walked in StarClan, living their lives together forever." Nightwhisker gave her a playful shove. "Just don't tell poor Shiningstar. I'd probably break his she-cat-soft heart. I feel bad for him, I do, it's just that…"

"You feel no physical attraction towards the leader of our Clan, riiiiiiight…"

"Oh, the physical stuff I have down, it's just… the emotional part that I have a loss. I just… want to belong to some noble cat who values she-cats just as much as toms. We're losing our privileges, Shadewillow, with him leading. You do realize this too, right?"

"Oh, I know, and I think you should try to get the deputy position. With Sunray so old and frail, someone is bound to be deputy, so it might as well be you." Shadewillow had a point…

"But he would never give a she-cat the position! He wants-"

"-A mate. Don't you see, Nightwhisker, the chance you have here? If you become his mate now, he would make you deputy! You know he's had his hazel eyes on you since you were an apprentice! He thinks he loves you, Nightwhisker, and he'd give you anything. This is the only way."

"No he wouldn't…" But the more she thought about it, she decided Shadewillow might be right. "Have you had a vision from StarClan about this?"

"Even if I had, I wouldn't tell you. I know that this is the only way, and so do you… have you had any signs?" Nightwhisker shook her head. She was a Hunter- half Warrior, half Medicine Cat. She had studied and trained to be a contender for the Deputy position. Most of the Deputies were hunters, so that if they became leaders, they would be better suited to lead with a clearer head. There were three hunters now- her, Blueleaf, and Goldpaw- who had all been hoping to lead someday. Goldpaw was just an apprentice, but Blueleaf was done with her training, so the competition was mostly between herself and Blueleaf. But Shiningstar and Blueleaf were littermates.

"Tomorrow is the half-moon. We can ask StarClan then. You'll come, right?" Hunters didn't have to go to the Mooncliff if they didn't want to, but Nightwhisker usually went. Shadewillow leaned closer. "You should," she whispered. "We need to know soon. Sunray is getting old. He'll choose another deputy soon." Nightwhisker nodded. "I'll come."

******************End of Chapter One. Thx4reading!********************************

*Published November 2016*


	2. Chapter 2

Soft paw steps tread the ground. She could hear tails swishing faintly in the night air, breath huffing in and out, and nocturnal animals scurrying and flying about. Familiar smells swept into her nose- earth, fallen leaves, and cats. Many cats. She was in StarClan, in the WhiskerClan territory. She could not see any cat, but she was not alone, either. Stars glimmered in every direction- she could see those. Whispers floated around her, and she was entranced by the beauty and the elegance. Shadows lurked around her- cast by the moonlight on the trees- but they were not dampening her spirits. She was blissfully happy. She would stay here her whole life, if only she did not have a mission, briefly forgotten. She came to a clearing. Gasping, she stopped, and took in the scene. She had not realized she crossed a border, but she must have, because the only cats she saw ahead were CloudClan. They were everywhere, milling about, watching something in their midst. She heard voices. She only recognized one…

And then she was running, speeding to reach him, as fast as she could go, but they were far away, and she was not getting closer. She wanted to be beside him, comfort him, because his voice sounded hurt and confused. Slowly, as she was racing but not moving, the StarClan cats faded out, one by one, and one cat was left where many had stood just moments before. She cried out to him, and stopped running. Exhausted, she panted, breathing hard, and yowled again. His beautiful eyes- one green, one hazel- looked deep into hers, as if to say, don't give up, I am here for you when no one else is, I love you, I will protect you. And then he turned and disappeared into the forest. She cried, she tore at the earth, but she could not move, and then everything faded, and she was fast asleep.

Nightwhisker was waking, stretching. She was on the Mooncliff, and it was dawn. She suddenly remembered her omen- was it an omen?- and she felt terrible. She had failed him, when he needed her. And she needed him. She needed to speak with him…

"Morning, sleepy-fur. Do you want to hunt before we leave? I've eaten a mouse."

"You scared me, Shadewillow! Don't do that!" Her dream, the dream. "I need to speak with you about this dream I had in StarClan last night. So it started in the forest…"

She repeated her dream to her friend, leaving nothing out. When she was done, Shadewillow stared ahead, unblinking. She said, "Nightwhisker, I think you already know what this means, but I'll tell you my dream, if they're connected… I think they are. Whatever StarClan is trying to tell us, I think it has everything to do with Shiningstar, and you, too. And probably me. And.. him. He is definitely involved… We need to speak to him. Come on, Nightwhisker, let's go talk to your star-tom."

********************End of Chapter 2. Thx4reading!********************************

*Published November 2016*


	3. Chapter 3

I hope you guys keep reading. This is going to end up like a real Warriors book, and I want to get the word out, so please tell your friends…

Alright, let's do this! I'll write, you read. Sound like a deal?

Meanwhile, back at the CloudClan camp…

A handsome grey tabby tom peered around a mossy fallen tree. "Whisperlick? Are you back from Mooncliff yet?" He was worried. Her Hunter apprentices were on guard last night, and they hadn't seen her come back. He wondered if he should wake up Echopaw. She'd been watching for her mentor without any luck, and finally tired. Just as he was turning to leave, a familiar voice startled him. "What do you need, Whiskerclaw? I just returned from sharing with StarClan."

"Thank StarClan you're okay! I was worried sick about you. And I have come to ask… have you received any signs about our future deputy? I think I've seen something… it could have been an omen, right? I just… need your help." He was almost begging. He was terrified. Not because he'd had an omen… because of what the omen told him. Many terrible things to come… and he would be the start of them all…

"When did you receive this vision? Last night, while I was away?" He nodded. "That is curious… curious indeed. What have you seen?"

He took a deep breath and went into her den, uneasy pawsteps staggering across the floor. Whiskerclaw sat on the warm mossy floor. "It all started in the forest… I was dreaming, I thought, of what my days in StarClan would be like. I dream that quite often. I was stalking a quite large mouse, and when I pounced, it disappeared into the night air. I didn't worry, though, because I was in StarClan, of course- I couldn't go hungry. As I stood up, I… sort of… sank into a heavy sleep, and was quite happy. And I dreamt that I caught the same mouse, in this… dream within a dream… okay?" Whisperlick nodded. She was very good at interpreting dreams. So he continued.

"But when I had caught this mouse, I went to give it the death bite, on the neck? And when I bit it, it went still. And I went to eat it… it turned into a beautiful she-cat, her throat marred and bloodied by my death bite. She was quite… stunning… she was a deep black color, sleek pelt and what once must have been vibrant green eyes- now, though, they were dull and lifeless. And she was quite dead. But I was horrified, trembling, because I had killed another cat! And I went to run, and… she lounged up, raking me with her claws, biting and scratching me… I closed my eyes and somehow went to sleep. And I woke, relieved, from the dream within a dream. I was unhurt, and I stretched, and when I opened my eyes from stretching, she was there. Right in front of me. Very… alive. Very alive. And I gasped, and rolled over to show my surrender, pleading and begging forgiveness. And then she spoke. She said, 'What are you sorry for, our kits? I will let no cat harm them. But what is done is done.' And then she purred and licked my ears. I was stunned. This cat I had killed, had murdered, was carrying my kits? And I was running, flailing, falling… I was awake. In my own den. Not in StarClan. And she was gone. And I sought you out, to tell you."

Once he had told someone, he felt much better. Whisperlick just nodded. "And did she have any special markings? Anything we could single her out by? She sounds like Swiftstripe, but Swiftstripe has hazel eyes."

"She had.. grey spots. On her ears. And… her tail tip? She had a nice purr, too." He actually wasn't sure.

"Grey ears? And tail tip? Did she happen to have a scar along her left shoulder? A long one?"

He nodded. Where was she going with this?

"I think I know who it is…"

************************End of Chapter 3, and Thx4reading!*************************

*Published November 2016*


	4. Chapter 4

Hooray! Chapter 4 is here! Please keep reading! I need your support and constructive criticism! Tell me how I can make this better!

Anyway, Thx4reading!

;3;3;3;3;3;3;3;3;3;3;3;3;3

He waited with anticipation, claws treading the earth and moss. Whisperlick opened her mouth to speak, but just then they heard strange voices from outside the den. Whisperlick peeked her head outside, and then welcomed the newcomers in. "Nightwhisker! Funny, I was just talking about you." With a pointed look at Whiskerclaw, she led the cats in. The first was a straight grey she-cat, lavished in the smell of herbs and earth. The second… the she-cat from his dream! She was even more beautiful in the sunlight. He gazed at her, everything else lost to him, drinking in her emerald green eyes, that sleek, black body, with the grey ears and tail. She also had grey feet- the front had shorter socks than the hind paws. As she sat down, he noticed- yes, there was the long jagged scar on her left front shoulder. He wondered how it got there-

"Whiskerclaw? Can I talk to you?" He snapped back- what a beautiful voice! It was so sweet…

"What do you want to talk to me for, uh…" He honestly couldn't remember her name. So embarrassing…

"Nightwhisker," the grey cat- was she Shadewillow?- saved him, "wants to know why you were in StarClan's dream to her last night. And I want to know if my dream is related. Please, can you help us?"

*******************End of Chapter 4, and Thx4reading!******************************

*Published November 2016*

Read more!—


End file.
